


A Mission that Changes Her Life

by RottingHouse74



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fantasy, MILFs, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottingHouse74/pseuds/RottingHouse74
Summary: Kurenai decided to carry out a mission to look for the mysterious flowers named the pink flowers of serenity together with Naruto. The flowers are proclaimed to be able to cure the curse that is suffered by her husband, Asuma. They have been warned for the dark ritual to release the seal of the flowers. However, both of Naruto and Kurenai don’t have any idea on what kind of the ritual that they will face. They even don’t know if it is really dark or it is just framed to be dark with the other persons.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Yuuhi Kurenai
Kudos: 70





	A Mission that Changes Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first story after a long time for not using AO3 because I was hooked to read the stories on Webnovel and FFn. This story would contain sexual content, but I try to make it not to be hard and explicit just like some erotic stories and R-18 novels.
> 
> In this story, Asuma is still alive. His relationship with Kurenai will be as the husband and wife, not as the spouse like in the canon. Asuma and Kurenai will be 31 years old just like their original age in the canon. However, Naruto will be 19 years old, so he is going to be able to have some 'relationship' with Kurenai later (above the 18 years old).

“WHAT?! Should I really have to do that? I mean, can’t I try to do the other way to heal him, Hokage-sama?”

“No, you can’t. If you want your husband to be healed, you should get three pink flowers of serenity. They are located in an uninhabitated island on the south side of this village.”

“But, according to my knowledge, the pink flower of serenity may only be obtained if the seeker do some weird ritual with someone else. How if the ritual is the dark ritual or forbidden ritual?”

“As I know, the pink flower of serenity would demand the strange ritual to be released from its seal. According to Jiraiya’s research, the ritual is considered to be the dark ritual. I know it’s too risky for you, but, it can’t be helped. The only thing that may heal your husband’s wounds is pink flower of serenity. If he don’t receive the water resulting from the boiled flowers, then he is going to surely die.”

“Really? Can’t your healing technique heal him, Hokage-sama? You are the best healer in this village, aren’t you?”

“Indeed I am. However, the enemy that wounds your husband use the curse that can only be cured by that flowers. So, there is no other way that may be achieved anymore besides looking for the flowers.”

“I see. Then, is there anything that I may prepare before I go?”

“Of course. Because the ritual that you will carry out may take a long time, you should bring supplies, such as foods and clothes. The most important thing that you should bring is a man subordinate. The ritual will only be successed if you are accompanied with a man subordinate. So, you should determine the one man that may accompany you to do this mission?”

“Okay then. For the sake of my husband, I will do this mission even though many people said that it may require weirderness from me and my subordinate. I will go now. So, see you later, Hokage-sama.

“See you later. Good luck for you, Kurenai.”

* * *

**Diclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Pink Flower of Serenity**

* * *

In Konohagakure, the sun shone brightly all over the village. It could be said that almost all sides of the village could be seen. The clouds that were above the sky made the sunlight was not too hot, but they were not too dark so the weather was still bright.

People were seen carrying out their activities. The academy students walked together with their friends to go to the Konoha Academy. Several shinobi were also seen inspecting all sides and corners of the village in order to made sure that it was safety. Meanwhile, people who were not shinobis were seen opening and starting to operate their shops. Most of them looked happy. However, this doesn't mean everyone was happy. There were people that grumbled too. For example, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki was a shinobi from Konohagakure. The spiky yellow-haired man was a container for a Bijuu in the form of a nine-tailed fox named Kyuubi. At this time, he seemed to be arguing with a mature woman that had straight blonde hair which was lower back long.

"Granny Tsunade, why do you do this to me? Why don't you include me in the Itachi and Sasuke Pursuit Mission. I am the member of Team Kakashi. I should have helped them carry out that mission together with Team 8," complained Naruto to the blonde haired woman named Tsunade.

“Your right arm is not fully recovered yet, Naruto. I'm afraid you will get hurted if you join Itachi and Sasuke pursuit. This mission is a S-Rank mission because it deals with two criminals at once, id est Akatsuki and Orochimaru. I will not allow you to take a mission that is above B-rank mission until your right hand is fully recovered,” said Tsunade in response to Naruto's complaint.

"B-But ... I'm a member of Team Kakashi. How can I relax here, while they all struggle to catch Itachi and bring Sasuke back to Konoha?!” said Naruto who was still trying to argue with Tsunade.

“Enough, Naruto! I believe that Team Kakashi and Team Eight will be able to carry out their mission well. I don't include you in that mission because I wanted you to fully recover. There will be no mission above the B-rank mission for you until the estimated time for your right hand to be fully restored, id est two weeks. That is for your own good!” said Tsunade.

"Damn it..." uttered growled, staring at his right hand. It was already unbandaged since three days ago. However, Tsunade thought that it was quite risky for Naruto to clash with Akatsuki and Orochimaru for pursuing Itachi and Sasuke.

Naruto couldn’t do anything against it because the one who made such command is the Hokage itself. Getting annoyed by the fact that was not in accordance with his will, The Jinchuriki of Kyuubi immediately ran out of the Hokage Room without saying any farewells to Tsunade. Shizune–who was Tsunade's assistant–tried to chase Naruto because she felt a bit annoyed with his attitude, but the Fifth Hokage prevented her.

“Let him calming himself, Shizune. Don't be mad at him. As you know, Naruto considers Sasuke as his best friend, so he assumed that bringing that Uchiha boy back to Konoha is his responsibility. This is a tough situation for him,” said Tsunade as she gave advice to Shizune.

* * *

“If only my hand hadn’t been injured, I would have been able to pursue Sasuke along with Kakashi-sensei and the others,” said Naruto right after he sighed.

Because he thought that there would be nothing that he could do, Naruto then decided to go back to his apartment. However, he then met with Shikamaru and Kurenai who held her daughter, Mirai.

“Good morning, Naruto,” greeted Shikamaru as he smiled towards his friend.

“Good morning too, Shikamaru. Ah...there is Kurenai-sensei as well. Good morning, Sensei,” said Naruto greeting both of Shikamaru and Kurenai.

“Good morning, Naruto. It’s been a while for me not to see you,” said Kurenai as she felt slightly awkward. For nine months, she was temporarily off from her duty as a kunoichi due to maternity leave. During her leave, she only focused on taking care of her child at her home, so she rarely met the other shinobis, except Shikamaru who often came to Sarutobi’s mansion to visit herself as well as play shogi with her husband Asuma. As the result, she would feel a bit awkward if she met the other persons in the recent times.

“Yes, you alright, Kurenai-sensei. Anyway, where will you two go and where is Asuma-sensei?” asked Naruto as he confused why Kurenai walked with Shikamaru instead of with her husband.

“Asuma-sensei is badly wounded in a mission. He is currently hospitalized. Because of that, I decided to accompany Kurenai-sensei to buy several things that are needed for Mirai. You know...the toddler stuffs,” explained Shikamaru as he rubbed his head.

“Mirai? Who’s that?” asked Naruto who wondered about Mirai’s identity.

“Mirai is the daughter of me and my husband, Asuma. She was born a year ago,” said Kurenai telling Naruto about her daughter.

“Oh, I see....I believe that she will grow up to be a pretty and strong shinobi like you, Kurenai-sensei,” said Naruto who was admiring Kurenai indirectly. He thought that Kurenai wasn’t a shinobi that couldn’t be understimated. She possessed the mastery of genjutsu as well as the enough ability of taijutsu that enabled herself to achieve Jonin position and also to become the leader of Team Eight.

“Uhm...you’re right. Thanks, Naruto,” replied Kurenai as she slightly blushed for being admired by a man. “Anyway, how’s your day? I hope it is good.”

“Unfortunately my day is quite bad, Kurenai-sensei. I’m still annoyed to Granny Tsunade because she doesn’t include me to the team that she sent to pursue Itachi and Sasuke. Whereas, I wanted to help them to catch Itachi, as well as to bring back Sasuke to Konoha,” answered Naruto that was ended with an exasperated sigh. He then took a look at his right hand with an annoyed gaze.

“I see. So, Hokage-sama decided not to include you to that team because your right hand is not fully recovered yet,” said Shikamaru as he pointed his friend’s right hand.

“Not fully recovered yet? From what?” asked Kurenai.

“Naruto suffered an injury on his right hand because he used Rasenshuriken when he fought against Kakuzu, one of the two Akatsuki members that attacked Asuma-sensei. From what I looked now, it seems that the condition of Naruto’s right hand has already been good. However, Hokage-sama probably still worry if Naruto get injured again. So, she didn’t include him to the team to carry out Itachi and Sasuke pursuit mission,” said Shikamaru as he answered the question of his sensei’s wife.

“Kakuzu? Is he the one of the two Akatsuki members who badly injured my husband?” asked Kurenai.

“Yes, you’re right, Kurenai-sensei. Kakuzu and his friend, Hidan are really dangerous enemies. But because of the help of Team Kakashi, they may be defeated,” answered Shikamaru.

Hearing the words from his husband’s pupil, Kurenai smiled to Naruto and then she said, “Naruto, thank you for defeating Kakuzu and Hidan. I owe you something good for avenging my husband’s defeat.”

“It’s alright, Kurenai-sensei. We are the shinobi of Konohagakure after all. It’s normal for us to help one each other, isn’t it?” replied Naruto as he grinned and put his hand behind his head.

“However, I would like to say sorry because you are dragged into our problem. Firstly, this problem isn’t even be related with Team Kakashi. But, then you and the other members of Team Kakashi give the assistances to defeat those two of Akatsuki members. You fought the one named Kakuzu until your right hand is injured and now, you are forbidden to help your team to carry out another mission,” said Kurenai as she felt guilty towards the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi.

“You needn’t to feel guilty like that, Kurenai-sensei. Moreover, it is Kakashi-sensei that offer himself to take the lead of Asuma-sensei’s team to pursue Kakuzu and Hidan. So, as his team members, me, Sakura, and also Sai have no other choice except following Kakashi-sensei’s decision as he is the leader of our team,” stated Naruto as he tried to calm the leader of Team 8.

“Naruto is right, Kurenai-sensei. You needn’t to feel guilty towards him. That Kakuzu guy is pretty strong. He managed to corner us along with Kakashi-sensei. Fortunately, Naruto then come to assist us. He uses a powerful but dangerous technique named Rasenshuriken to bring him down. As the consequence, his right arm is temporarily damaged,” added Shikamaru who didn’t want his sensei’s wife to be dissolved in guilt.

“Alright then, Naruto. I thank you a lot once more time for helping Shikamaru and the others to defeat Kakuzu and Hidan,” said Kurenai who was now calmed. “Anyway, how’s your hand? Has it been already recovered?”

“Actually, my right hand is recovered already. But, Granny Tsunade says that I need two weeks to be off from any missions that are above B-Rank,” said Naruto answering Kurenai’s question.

“Oh I see. Then, that is why Hokage-sama doesn’t include you to the team for pursuing Itachi and Sasuke.”

“Yes, you are right, Kurenai-sensei.”

“I’m glad for hearing if you are okay now. Anyway, I should go looking for my little daughter’s stuffs. See you next time, Naruto. I hope you will always be okay.” Kurenai then waved her right hand to Naruto as her farewell to him.

“See you next time, Naruto. Anyway, don’t be annoyed with Hokage-sama’s decision. Doing a mission that is below B-rank isn’t that bad. Probably you can take the D-rank mission, for example catching a cat who runs away from its owner,” said Shikamaru who was trying to ridicule Naruto’s past.

“See you next-WHATT? Shikamaru, why do you remind me about that event dattebayo!” yelled Naruto to Shikamaru.

Naruto had ever experienced a ridiculous event when he carried out a D-rank mission with the disbanded Team 7 in which the spiky blonde shinobi were injured and unable to face a cat. This obviously became a joke among the Konoha 11 Squad members as well as the other shinobis. However, Shikamaru didn’t have any intentions to mock Naruto. The genius shinobi only wanted to cheer his friend.

Watching Naruto’s response towards Shikamaru’s words, Kurenai slightly laughed. She thought that the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi was still noisy as he was on the past. This made her to remember him whom like to do prankish deeds while he was a little boy. She was one of the persons who often got annoyed for watching his attitude. However, she currently saw his noisy behavior as a funny thing.

“You never changed, Naruto. You are still noisy and funny,” teased Kurenai as she smiled to Naruto. He might only shyly smile as he was teased by Asuma’s wife. “Okay, Naruto. As I said before, I must go now. So, see you next time.”

Shikamaru then waved his right hand to Naruto as a farewell, while Kurenai couldn’t do that because she was still holding her little daughter. The spiky blonde shinobi then waved his hand too to them.

“Ah, see you next time too, Kurenai-sensei, Shikamaru,” said Naruto to them.

Slowly but surely, Kurenai and Naruto disappeared from his sight. Watching they had gone away, Naruto continued his journey to his apartment. Boredom filled his thought. ‘Hah...Two weeks aren’t a short time for me not to doing anything. Granny Tsunade prohibits me not only to help Kakashi-sensei and the others, but also to do hard exercise. The next two weeks would be surely boring,’ complained the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi on his thought. As he came to his apartment, Naruto took a cup of instant ramen noodle. He brewed it in an accordance with the instruction. He ate it after it was cooked. Then, he chose to take a nap.

* * *

The next day on the morning, Naruto woke up as his alarm rang loudly. He turned it off while he was still half sleepy. He sat on the edge of his bed and then he softly rubbed his eyes. For starting his day, the spiky blonde haired shinobi did his morning activities to clean himself, _id est_ taking a bath, washing his face, and brushing his tooth. After that, he wore a black T-shirt and an orange short. He also arranged his hair with comb and pomade in order to make it neat.

Naruto planned to read a novel entitled Icha Icha Paradise which was created by his sensei, Jiraiya. He thought it was a right time to finish reading it. However, Naruto didn’t forget to prepare his breakfast. He brewed a cup of instant ramen noodle again since it was his favorite food. While he waited for it to be ripened, he read the Icha-Icha Paradise.

When he just finished reading five pages, Naruto heard a knock on his apartment’s door. Because of this, he then paused his reading to open the door. It turned out to be Shikamaru who stood in front of his dwelling place.

“Good morning, Naruto. Sorry for interrupting your morning like this,” greeted Shikamaru politely.

“Good morning too, Shikamaru. What’s the matter?” said Naruto to reply his friend’s greeting. The blonde spiky haired shinobi also wondered why Asuma’s student came to him on the morning. He knew well that his friend was a lazy man who like to wake up late. So, it was a rare event for Naruto to see Shikamaru already awoke while it was six o’clock a.m.

“Naruto, I want to ask you something. Can you help Kurenai-sensei to carry out her mission?” asked Shikamaru.

“Heh? A mission with Kurenai-sensei? Can you explain more?” said Naruto as he asked for more explanation from his friend.

“Briefly, Kurenai-sensei wants to seek some medicine for her husband’s treatment. As you know, Asuma-sensei managed to survive from Hidan’s attack. However, that bastard from Akatsuki plants a curse to Asuma-sensei’s body, making him be unconscious until now. The curse would only be able to be cured by using the water from the boiled pink flowers of serenity. However, to get those flower, Kurenai-sensei would need a man who can help her doing the ritual to release the seals that shackle the flowers,” explained Shikamaru.

“I see. But, why don’t you go to accompany Kurenai-sensei? You are closer to her rather than me, aren’t you? Moreover, I can’t carry out the mission that is above B-rank until the next two weeks,” said Naruto that wondered why his friend didn’t accompanied Kurenai.

“I know you will ask about that. You needn’t to be worry for Hokage-sama’s prohibition since this was C-rank mission. In the beginning, Kurenai-sensei wants to tag me along to undergo the mission. However, Ino who has some informations regarding to the flowers warned us if the man that accompany Kurenai-sensei to do the seal-releasing ritual should have immense durability and immense strength. So, I then suggested her to tag you along with her and she agreed with my suggestion,” replied Shikamaru to answer Naruto’s wonder.

“Alright. I understand that,” uttered Naruto.

“I’m glad for hearing that you agree with it, Naruto. I thought that I should go to seek the other men. You know, it would be a troublesome for me,” said Shikamaru who was thankful with Naruto’s decision. “Alright then, Naruto. You may directly go to the Hokage-sama’s room because Kurenai-sensei has already been there as she waited for you. Don’t make her waiting too long.” After finished his words, Shikamaru went away from Naruto’s apartment by using his shunshin.

Naruto closed his apartment door and approached his wardrobe. He took out his shinobi suit from there. It was an orange and black long-sleeved jacket and an orange trousers. He wore those clothes along with his hitai ate and shinobi sandals. He also didn’t forget to bring his ransel which was filled by several cups of instant ramen noodle.

After he was well prepared, he went to the Hokage’s Office by using his shunshin. Like what Shikamaru had said, Kurenai was already been then waiting for him. When he entered the room, Kurenai smiled to him and whispered his name, asking him to stand besides her.

Kurenai was looked beautiful and gorgeous. The leader of Team 8 wore the usual suit that she often used on her duty as a kunoichi, _id est_ a red blouse which had a long right sleeve, while its left side didn’t have a sleeve. The thigh length blouse however was equipped by a white armour on its front and back side with a pattern on it that was similar to the rose thorns. Those clothes looked fitted with her fair-skinned and slender body. The red lipstick and purple eye shadows that covered her face added the value of her beauty.

Naruto looked amazed with Kurenai’s beauty for some moments. Fortunately, he managed to keep himself for not sinking in the ocean of daydream. He blinked his eyes and made a fake yawn as if he was still sleepy. With the feigned slow steps, he walked to get closer to Kurenai and stood besides her.

“Good morning, Granny Tsunade, Shizune-san, Kurenai-sensei,” greeted Naruto to everyone that were in the Hokage’s room.

“Good morning too, Naruto,” said Tsunade, Shizune, and Kurenai in unison to reply Naruto’s greeting.

“Ah, Granny Tsunade....About yesterday....Please pardon me for my bad attitude. Now, I understand that you implement some temporare limits on me because you want to protect me,” said Naruto asking apologize to Tsunade for his action at the previous day.

“Alright. I pardon you, Naruto. I can’t fully blame you too because it is reasonable that you want to help the other members of Team Kakashi to carry out their mission,” said Tsunade forgiving Naruto. She then turned to look at Kurenai and she said, “And then, Kurenai. I bet you called Naruto to here because you wanted to tag him on doing your mission, am I right?”

“Yes you are right, Hokage-sama. However, I heard that you prohibit Naruto to do the mission with Team Kakashi and Team 8. Thus, I feel that I need to ask for your permission first about tagging him on my mission,” said Kurenai.

“Indeed, Kurenai. But, I only prohibit him to do a mission that is above B-rank, while the mission that you are going to carry out is a C-rank mission. So, it’s okay for you to bring him as your companion,” replied Tsunade. She stopped saying for a while. The blonde haired Hokage looked to Kurenai with the serious gaze. She then said to her, “Kurenai, do you really want to bring him with you?”

“Of course, Hokage-sama. I heard that the seal of the pink flowers of serenity may only be released by using the energy of a strong man. Thus, I then choose Naruto for being my companion. He is a strong man since he can beat Kakuzu, a S-class criminal. I also heard that she managed to save Gaara the Fifth Kazekage that is kidnapped by Akatsuki,” said Kurenai answering Tsunade’s question.

“Do you really want to carry out this mission. As I said before, this mission may involve you into a dark ritual based on Jiraiya’s information. Probably, you won’t be able to come back anymore, Kurenai.” After Tsunade said those words, the atmosphere in the Hokage’s room got tensed. All of the people who were on that room were silent for some moments. The silence then was broken by the reply from the leader of Team 8.

“I will do anything to save my husband’s life, Hokage-sama. I don’t care with whatever I’ll take because of this mission. If it was true that I couldn’t go back again, I still could pass the flowers to Naruto, so he then may brought them to the village and gave them to Asuma,” said Kurenai with a firm tone.

“Alright then, Kurenai. It seems that you can’t be stopped anymore. So yeah...you may carry out this mission and bring Naruto as your companion,” said Tsunade as she approved Kurenai’s request.

“Thank you, Hokage-sama. I would like to go now because I should be hurry to get those flowers in order to heal my husband,” said Kurenai as she was glad to Tsunade’s permission to tag Naruto along with her. She looked at the Kakashi’s student with the smilling face. “Come on, Naruto. We go now,” said the leader of Team 8 to her companion.

“Alright, Kurenai-sensei,” replied Naruto passionately. Before he going, he briefly looked at Tsunade who was accompanied with Shizune and he said to them, “Granny Tsunade, Shizune-san. I will go for doing a mission. Don’t worry about me too much. I’ll be surely back here again.”

“Be careful, Naruto, Kurenai,” warned Tsunade.

Naruto and Kurenai walked out from Tsunade’s room to carry out their mission. The blonde Hokage saw them with the unusual expression. The slight red blush appeared on her cheeks as she shyly smiled. This made Shizune looked at her with the confused gaze.

“Lady Tsunade, why do you saw Naruto and Kurenai with such expression?” asked Shizune politely.

“Huh it’s nothing, Shizune. It seems that they don’t really understand with the mission that they will do. I just hope that Asuma will not be angry to both of them after they finish their mission,” answered Tsunade.

The answer of the Fifth Hokage obviously made Shizune became more confused. “Why do you suddenly link that mission with Asuma-san, Lady Tsunade? I only ask about the reason why you saw them with a blush,” said the Fifth Hokage’s assistant.

“You’ll see the link between the mission that they take with Asuma after they go back here. At that time, you’ll understand why I slightly blushes when I see they go away. If Dan had been still alive, I would have asked him to take such mission together with me,” said Tsunade who blushed even more. Watching her assistant put a confused expression for watching herself blushing like that, the Fifth Hokage then walked away from her office. “I would like to go for a little drink. If you want to accompany me, then follow me.”

“Eh em uhm I will come with you, Lady Tsunade,” said Shizune as she scurried to follow the blonde Hokage.

o

o

**To be continued**

o

o


End file.
